<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever by BlackAcre13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664096">Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13'>BlackAcre13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song to Song [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Character, Bottom!Debbie, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Debbie grieving Danny, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lou helps with food and orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Heist, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cursing, heavy topic hopefully made light, top!lou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we talking about it or pushing it away for now?” Lou asked from afar.</p><p>Debbie looked over at Lou, willing her to understand.</p><p>“Repressing feelings it is,” Lou nodded, turning back to the stove.</p><p>Debbie looked on with a mixture of sadness, joy, and pride. Sadness about Danny, but also about Lou. Her Lou. Who she should have opened her eyes and appreciated and loved her all those years ago when Lou was hers. Overjoyed to have the chance now. And so damn proud to be here with Lou. To know this woman was once, and could be, hers.</p><p>“You know, I can feel you staring at me.” Lou chuckled, licking a bit of mysterious sauce off her thumb.</p><p>“Just admiring the view,” Debbie admitted. And she really was. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lou’s robe that showed just enough cleavage to tease, gold chains still dangling against her chest, and the frayed hem of the robe teasing Debbie as it ghosted just above Lou’s thighs. Debbie gulped.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Lou asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>[Scattered Debbie/Lou one-shots pre-canon, post-canon, and completely on its head alternate universe. Each work is based on the lyrics of one song and stands alone.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song to Song [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porn without plot, but then there's plot. Just an angsty and fluffy and smutty mess. Please enjoy. </p><p>(And on a more serious note, Debbie's weird phone obsession is slightly selfishly based on me...I lost my dad last year and we have a clip of his voicemail greeting that I sometimes just get out and play to hear his voice. Felt it was perfect for Debbie/Danny processing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Never know how much I love you<br/>
Never know how much I care<br/>
When you put your arms around me<br/>
I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br/>
You give me fever,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When you kiss me<br/>
Fever when you hold me tight<br/>
Fever<br/>
In the mornin', a fever all through the night</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fever by Peggy Lee</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Debs, you’ve got to stop doing this to yourself.” Lou pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie pressed the red “end” button on her phone, pushing down with too much force. Too much purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Lou had woken up to a chill in the room, frowning when she realized that the Debbie who had been practically pasted to her hip, her hair fanned out across Lou’s chest, was no longer attached to her and not even in the bed with her.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled over to Debbie’s night table and picked up Danny’s watch, squinting at the time. Shit. She knew exactly where Debbie had gone. Physically, it wasn’t far away at all. But mentally…</p><p> </p><p>Lou stood up from the bed, feeling around on the floor for her old ratty plaid robe that was practically in threads, and threw it on over her boyshorts. She padded into the hallway and down the stairs, squinting as she reached the living room and saw the brightness of her lamp Debbie had lit. Debbie was staring down at her cell phone and Lou frowned, knowing exactly what she’d been doing.</p><p> </p><p>“I just needed to—” Debbie scrambled for the words, staring at the contact name on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Lou sympathized. She leaned her hips against the couch and slid a hand down the cushions offering it out to Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really gone?” Debbie asked the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really gone.” Lou nodded, echoing Debbie’s soft question. She pulled her hand away noting that her peace treaty of sorts hadn’t been taken by Debbie. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded in silence and continued to look down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to…” Debbie trailed off when she couldn’t find the words.</p><p> </p><p>Lou shifted to a standing position before circling around the couch to where she settled in front of Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” Debbie repeated quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me,” Lou smiled, holding out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie gripped it firmly, tighter than usual, Lou noted. Lou tugged her gently through the living room and towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She settled Debbie onto a stool chair and leaned across the table with her hands under her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast or dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lou, it’s 1am.” Debbie frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick one.” Lou shrugged</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast...no, dinner. Wait—”</p><p> </p><p>“Debs.” Lou sighed, but Debbie could see her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Too hard, babe,” Debbie admitted. “I missed food. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Lou nodded. “Put it this way. Pancakes or pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” Debbie groaned, putting her head on the table, looking completely distraught over the decision between meals.</p><p> </p><p>“Both it is.” Lou laughed. She circled over and kissed Debbie on the forehead before heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The room was quiet aside from the sounds of Lou pulling out mismatched pots and pans and pulling miscellaneous ingredients out of the fridge. Debbie stared at the marble of the countertop they’d gotten shortly after the heist. Just a few adjustments and renovations since they could afford it now. Lou refused to eat over a poker table except for special occasions, and with millions of dollars between them, Debbie couldn’t find a way to fight her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we talking about it or pushing it away for now?” Lou asked from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie looked over at Lou, willing her to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Repressing feelings it is,” Lou nodded, turning back to the stove.</p><p>Debbie looked on with a mixture of sadness, joy, and pride. Sadness about Danny, but also about Lou. Her Lou. Who she should have opened her eyes and appreciated and loved her all those years ago when Lou was <em>hers.</em> Overjoyed to have the chance now. And so damn proud to be here with Lou. To know this woman was once, and could be, hers.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I can feel you staring at me.” Lou chuckled, licking a bit of mysterious sauce off her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Just admiring the view,” Debbie admitted. And she really was. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lou’s robe that showed just enough cleavage to tease, gold chains still dangling against her chest, and the frayed hem of the robe teasing Debbie as it ghosted just above Lou’s thighs. Debbie gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?” Lou asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a few things,” Debbie murmured, now focused on the marble countertop, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks and elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Something I can help with, perhaps?” Lou asked, the innocence leaving her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Debbie smirked. She climbed down from the bar stool and walked over to Lou slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Lou could feel Debbie’s gaze on her, taking her in. And then there was Debbie’s cool breath on her neck and her delicate hands on Lou’s shoulders, gripping softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” Debbie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” Lou asked, only turning her head to Debbie slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me.” Debbie hissed, making Lou’s ears buzz. The wooden spoon she was holding clattered against the counter with a vibrating rattle that seemed to go off forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Debs,” Lou groaned, turning the burner off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby,” Debbie whispered. “I forgot to say please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Debbie,” Lou warned, but she could feel her body going against her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Debbie asked, moving her arms down Lou’s chest and clasping her hands together. She kissed Lou’s temple with sincerity. “I don’t want to think anymore tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about pancakes and pasta?” Lou asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Debbie decided. “I severely will be in need of Lou Miller cooked m&amp;m pancakes. Definitely.”</p><p>Lou turned slowly to face Debbie, brushing a strand of hair away from her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, honey?” Lou whispered, kissing Debbie softly.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded aggressively, tugging Lou against her. “Fuck, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Lou asked, pulling Debbie’s shirt down her shoulder, revealing skin. She placed a light kiss on her shoulder that turned into a bite as Debbie panted a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Debbie breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me?” Lou smirked against Debbie’s skin, licking up her neck as her hands found Debbie’s breasts and started kneading them roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Need you,” Debbie gasped as Lou bit down sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Lou chuckled before kissing Debbie deeply and taking her lip between her teeth. She backed Debbie into the fridge with a slam, getting a moan of surprise from Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Lou,” Debbie groaned in frustration as Lou’s cool hands slid down her stomach and danced across her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do need me, huh?” Lou breathed, swiping across the dampness showing on Debbie’s cotton briefs, that were definitely actually Lou’s own.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded and pulled Lou even closer to her, trying to grind against her waist as Lou’s hands held her tight, stopping her.</p><p> </p><p>“Need you,” Debbie repeated, frustrated that Lou had stopped her, but Lou’s thigh was shoved between her legs before she could beg further.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me how bad you need me inside you,” Lou hissed beside Debbie’s ear as she pushed her thigh tighter between Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie started rocking against Lou, desperate for friction, as Lou sucked marks down her neck and shoulders while tugging at her hair. Debbie’s head was buried in Lou’s shoulder as she moved, panting and mewling as she worked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love when you get yourself off for me,” Lou murmured, moving her lips lower on Debbie. She sucked a spot on Debbie’s breast and admired it.</p><p> </p><p>“Lou,” Debbie gasped. “I’m gonna—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Lou demanded, pulling her leg away suddenly and prying Debbie’s hands off of her shoulders. Lou pressed herself into Debbie, waiting for her to steady herself.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie looked up in confusion before stifling herself with a moan as Lou dipped her fingers into Debbie’s underwear and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“These are a bit soaked, aren’t they?” Lou asked slyly, pushing her fingers into Debbie’s heat teasingly. She watched Debbie’s eyes flutter as she teased her, turning herself on as she felt how warm and slick Debbie was for her. “So needy for me, Debs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Debbie pleaded, eyes closed in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why I made you stop?” Lou asked. “I wanted to watch you come apart with my fingers inside you. Feel you clench around them. Feel how wet you are on my palm. And then I want you to lick yourself off my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Debbie repeated, her eyes wide and lips swollen.</p><p> </p><p>Lou pulled Debbie in by the neck and sucked on her lip with vigor before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at Debbie and grinned smugly at her already wavering legs. They wouldn’t be making it upstairs to the bedroom tonight. Maybe in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Lou tugged Debbie by the arm, leading her towards the living room and then pushing her down on the couch the second it was in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie scrambled to throw her shirt over her head and throw it to the ground while Lou pushed her palm up over Debbie’s underwear before toying with the elastic and tugging them down.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie pulled Lou towards her, arching her neck to kiss her softly against the lips before settling her fingers in Lou’s hair. Lou untied her robe, letting it hang open, pooling around them as she settled against Debbie’s chest, her fingers trailing down to Debbie’s heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be a good girl for me, Debs?” Lou asked, two fingers tapping lightly against Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Lou raised an eyebrow, moving her fingers away to Debbie’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Debbie breathed with a gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” Lou smiled, pushing two fingers inside Debbie as she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie moaned at the sensation as Lou kept up a steady rhythm, feeling Debbie getting tighter and wetter as she worked.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” Debbie panted.</p><p> </p><p>Lou slowed her motions and looked into her eyes once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Sir. I want more of you inside me.” Debbie breathed, too gone for any bratty banter or shyness.</p><p> </p><p>Lou added another finger as she increased her speed, feeling Debbie starting to shake beneath her. She bit down on Debbie’s shoulder as she moaned and panted Lou’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Lou. I’m close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Debs. Let go for me, honey. Let go.” Lou whispered, her tone changing as she pushed Debbie closer to her release, knowing it would relax Debbie and clear her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Debbie panted, her shoulders coming up off of the bed as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Lou groaned at the feeling as Debbie pulsed around her fingers at the aftershocks. All too soon, she removed them. But Debbie was grabbing at her hand and pulling Lou’s fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices off of them eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Lou couldn’t take her eyes off of Debbie’s face and couldn’t ignore her own wetness pooling in her boy shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take care of you,” Debbie whispered, after releasing Lou’s fingers from her mouth with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>“Later,” Lou smiled, running her hand under Debbie’s chin. “I want to clean you up, now. Need to taste you.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll actually pick up the phone?” Lou asked the next morning, before taking a swig of black coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie looked up from spraying a pile of whipped cream on her pancakes. She placed the cannister down thoughtfully before meeting Lou’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I give it a .5% chance, but no, that’s not why I keep calling him.” She admitted, sprinkling eztra m&amp;m’s on top of the pile of whipped cream.</p><p> </p><p>Lou squeezed Debbie’s hand and gave her a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It helps to hear the voicemail. His voice. Makes it seem like he’s still here. Just went out for a drink with Rusty or he’s abandoned his phone while he’s planning something. I don’t know…that sounds stupid…it just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Gives you some hope? Some normalcy?” Lou tried. “Like he could call you back tomorrow or next week and just missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Debbie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone is going to semi-understand, honey. It’s me. I would…when you were in jail, I’d do things like that. Call your old number to see if it would go to voicemail. Wear your perfume. Your robes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Underwear?” Debbie smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes,” Lou winked. “Done things in them too.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie laughed a genuine, deep laugh and Lou grinned, chuckling along. “Thanks, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’s out there somewhere?” Lou asked, playing with her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Logistically, no. But I know there’s a stupid little sliver of hope in me deep down.” Debbie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, honey.” Lou agreed. “And you know I’m always here to talk about him, too right? He’s not my brother, but he was…”</p><p> </p><p>“He was your brother,” Debbie laughed. “Lord knows he had more in common with you than with me. You’re allowed to miss him, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Lou smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“One day, I’ll give up hope that he’s out there.” Debbie offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. It’s good to carry a little with you. It led me back to you,” Lou smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. Now that, was the softest fucking this I’ve ever heard. You’ve gone weak, Miller.” Debbie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just in love, Ocean.” Lou spat, but she was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“It is nice to know we have the rest of our lives to be together. So much time,” Debbie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well before you go planning twenty years from now, can I suggest today’s activities?” Lou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ve got a plan?” Debbie smirked. “Let’s hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou pushed her chair back and stood next to Debbie. “It’s simple. You, me, sex, spaghetti, sex, and then movies and ice cream. That expert enough a list?”</p><p>“Best plan I’ve ever heard, baby.” Debbie laughed, letting Lou kiss the crown of her head and swipe the whipped cream off the table with expert speed before Debbie could pile any more on top of her pancakes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>